Various types of recording media are known, see, for example, German Published Patent Application DE-AS No. 27 48 161, which describes a recording medium in form of a strip or tape like carrier made of paper or plastic on which, first, a contrast layer of lacquer or print ink is applied over which an aluminum layer is vapor deposited. To improve legibility of the paper, and particularly to decrease the reflection of light from the metallic surface, it has been proposed to introduce additives into the lacquer or ink contrast layer which provides a mat, or satin surface characteristic. Additives which have been proposed are granulates made of polystyrene or polyethylene in the form of small balls or particles having a grain size between about 0.1 .mu.m and 10 .mu.m. These organic additives to render the surface less shiny and glossy are present in the lacquer coating in addition to pigmentation which usually is carbon black.